The Stuff of Nightmares
by classicdoctorwhorocks
Summary: The Brigadier and UNIT have seen plenty of nightmares in their time... but there's plenty locked away in their heads as well. However, with the sudden arrival of an extraterrestrial threat bring some of these early memories to the surface? Or will the Doctor be able to do something in time?


Chapter 1- A Mysterious Customer

For the most bizarre day ever, it began as extremely boring. It started, in short, with Brigadier Lethsbridge-Stewart working in his office. He had spent the entire day attempting to turn the invasion of antimatter and trouble with Omega into something more realistic for Whitehall. It was extremely difficult, considering as far as Alistair was concerned, this was reality. This predicament had given him a filthy temper, and it was with some resentment that he picked up his walkie-talkie, and spoke brusquely into it.

'Yes Yates, what is it?'

'There's an intruder sir. I saw him sneaking up on some sentry, trying to get his pistol. I managed to wing him on his left leg, and he's been sent to the infirmary.'

'And the sentry?'

'He's come to, but he's still confused. He told me someone clapped him on the shoulder. He also claims he saw a boy of about ten flailing around in a lake.'

'A lake?! There isn't even a lake on the premises! Right, send the man to be checked. I'm coming to see the intruder. Better call the Doctor as well, this could be something.' He stood up, trying not to think of the angry faces of Whitehall floating around his mind, and set off for the infirmary.

He entered the infirmary looking serious. He turned to see Benton, whose left arm was bandaged, sitting on the nearest bed.

'Hello, Sergeant. How's the arm?'

'The bleeding's stopped, sir. The doctor says I'll be alright for full-on duty in a few days or so.'

'Splendid. Heard anything about this intruder?'

'No, sir. Though there has been a lot of commotion in the Intensive Care Unit. They've been very worked up, as a matter of fact.' The Brigadier followed Benton's gaze to the far end of the room, where there seemed to be a lot of shouting. He rushed over.

'What the blazes is happening around here!' The Brigadier shouted at the top of his voice. All the medics looked around, and began talking at once.

'We're sorry, sir-'

'-We never saw it happen-'

'-He just sort of-'

'-I wasn't involved-'

'SHUT UP!' Bellowed the Brigadier.

'It's the patient! He disappeared!' One of the nurses blurted out.

'Disappeared! How the heck did he disappear?'

'We don't know, sir,' said Doctor Harlow nervously. 'We were just about to examine him when he shimmered and vanished into thin air. We've been trying to-'

'Whatever you're trying to do, you're hardly going to manage by behaving like children, are we? Now, let's start at the beginning…'

Meanwhile, a man in a white coat, leaning heavily on a walking-stick, hobbled towards Benton.

'It's alright, I've been checked,' said the soldier instinctively.

'Oh good! Well, get well soon, old chap, for what it's worth!' The medic said brightly, slapping Benton on the back. Benton looked shocked; none of the medics were this informal with the men who streamed in and out of the sickbay.

'Um, thanks doc. Is there something wrong with your leg? You look like you need a check-up as well.' The medic waved this comment away carelessly.

'Oh, not me. No man can heal old age, not even me… Doctor Coble, that is.' Benton became even more suspicious at the hesitation, as if he'd forgotten his own name.

'I really think you should lie down, doctor.'

'Look, mate,' the grey-haired man said, all good humour disappeared. 'I've got my job to do, and you've got yours, so just keep your nose out of my business, or else.' He turned and stormed off.

Benton blinked and lay down. He could have sworn that, for a minute, the medic's form had rippled. Maybe if he slept for a bit, he'd be able to see more clearly.

How wrong could one man be?

A few minutes later, the Doctor and Jo Grant entered the infirmary. The Doctor's face was grim, Jo's alight with curiosity.

'What do you suppose it looks like, Doctor?' Jo asked excitedly. 'Green and spiky? Orange and gooey?'

'Jo, I think if this so-called "alien" looked like that, this case would undoubtedly be "something". Anyway, it might be nothing. Could be an innocent civilian on a country walk.'

'Why would an innocent civilian try to take a sentry's pistol? Jo pointed out. The Doctor shrugged.

'Well, we don't know until we see him. Oh, hello Sergeant. Feeling better?'

'Quiet!' Jo hissed. 'He's asleep.'

'Not anymore, he isn't,' the Doctor observed. Benton had indeed sat up, staring at them. Except he was looking at some point past them. It was almost as though they were not there at all.

Chapter 2- The Memory Bank

'Chris?' Benton asked in a strangled voice. 'Chris, come down please!'

'What's he doing?' Jo whispered. 'Who's he talking to?'

'Chris, please stop doing that, you're scaring me!'

'Benton?' The Doctor said gently, taking hold of the soldier's arm. 'Can you hear me? What's-'Benton lashed out, trying to free himself from the Doctor's iron grip.

'Let go of me!' He yelled. 'Let go of me, he's going to fall! Let me-'The Doctor attempted to keep Benton from injuring himself as Jo looked on, horrified.

'What the hell is going on over there?!' The Brigadier yelled across the room.

'I don't know!' The Doctor shouted. 'He's having some kind of attack!' The Brigadier ran across to help pin down the sergeant's legs, which were thrashing around madly. Suddenly, they stopped. Both men stopped, and looked down at Benton, whose eyes were beginning to open.

'Sir?' Benton croaked. 'Sir, what just-'

'That's what I'd like to know, Doctor!' The Brigadier exploded. 'Disappearing patients, my men having panic attacks- what does it all mean?'

'Unless they're not panic attacks…' The Doctor looked serious. 'Let me see the files for Benton and the sentry who claimed he saw someone drown.' The Brigadier looked quizzical, but did what he said.

'Jo, you stay here.'

'Alright. Do you remember what happened before your dream, sergeant?'

'Let's see…' The Doctor said, searching through the files. 'Yes, indeed…'

'Could you please tell me what all of this is about?' The Brigadier asked exasperatedly.

'Ah, here we are: "Private Jim McHugh, aged 23. Born and raised in the village of Cottleston." This fits with a report from about 20 years ago, when a 9-year-old child drowned in the pond in the local park.'

'Are… are you saying that McHugh saw what he saw when he was too young to understand what is happening?'

'You mean he couldn't remember. Remember, the mind of a small child is just as perceptive as ours, maybe even more so. Now, let's take a look at Benton's files, shall we?'

'You should probably look at this one too, Doctor.' The Brigadier held out a file which was labelled,

CHRISTOPHER BENTON CASE 1945.

'Alright. Let's see: "Sergeant John Benton, aged 31. One sister, one brother (deceased)."' The Doctor took the other file, and skimmed through it.

'According to this, the two boys were playing near a high stone wall about fifteen feet high on the outskirts of their hometown. Christopher was dared by Benton to stand on top of it, and look over the edge of it. He overbalanced, and smashed his head open on the stones.'

'Good lord. How old was Benton when this happened?'

'Old enough to know exactly what happened. And I doubt he ever forgot it.'

'Right. I think I know what's happening. The life form must somehow have escaped from the medical unit. Maybe it's camouflaged or something. Now, McHugh said something clapped him on the shoulder. Maybe this creature has to have physical contact for whatever effect it has on people to take action.'

'Good grief, Brigadier! I think you've finally learnt something!'

'So all we have to do is blow the thing to smithereens?'

'…Then again, maybe you haven't.' At that moment Jo walked in.

'I've managed to calm down Doctor Harlow and the rest,' she said calmly. 'Benton's fine, but he's still a bit disorientated.'

'Good work Jo. We think we've found the solution. Look for anyone who's been injured on their left leg. Do not let them touch you- believe me, you'll know if they do.'

Captain Yates hopped awkwardly from foot to foot outside the Brigadier's office. He wondered if Jo was in there. The girl who he knew he'd never get. Not with the Doctor outclassing him, that is.

He wondered why other people never seemed to covet what they didn't have. Were they blind or something? Benton could easily have been promoted to captain instead of Mike. After all, he was older than him, more experienced than him. He'd worked harder for it. Yet did any flash of resentment come into the Sergeant's eyes when Mike got the promotion?

He was still pondering this when he noticed Jo come around the corner. She was limping slightly. He quickly moved to straighten his jacket, realized it was futile, and looked at her dully.

'Hello, Captain.' He noticed her eyes flicker to his sleeve when she said this. Odd.

'Hello there, Jo,' he smiled. 'What can I do for you?' Jo stepped forward. Mike became pleasantly aware that he was closer to her than he'd ever been before.

'I was wondering if…' She trailed off.

'What is it?' Mike persisted. 'You can tell Mike anything.'

'Well, I was wondering… if you wanted to go out to the cinema tonight. I believe they're showing…' Yates didn't hear what film they were showing, thanks to the rushing sound in his ears. He'd finally got a date with Josephine Grant. Well, they were going out to the cinema, but that was basically a date! When he finally regained his hearing, Jo was looking at him expectantly.

'Jo, I would be honoured. Oh, will the Doctor be there?' He realized there was a touch of bitterness in his voice, and mentally kicked himself. However, Jo simply gave her childish grin.

'Oh no, of course not, Mike! Nobody else will be with us. It'll just be you and me, together.' She gently took hold of his hands. He felt an unpleasant tingling sensation in his fingers, but dismissed it. It was probably just adrenaline, after all…

Suddenly, footsteps were heard outside the door. Jo quickly turned to Yates.

'I've got to go now,' she said hurriedly. 'No time to talk, got to go…' With that, she ran off, still slightly dragging her left leg. Yates watched her go curiously.

A second later, Jo emerged from the Brig's office, and spotted him staring at the opposite wall.

'Mike? Are you alright?'

'How'd you do that?' Yates demanded in confusion. 'You were there a second ago…' He lifted an arm to point, but suddenly the corridor wasn't there anymore.

Chapter 3- Captain Yates's Little Adventure

_Mike Yates was in the Daisy Meadows Nursing Home. Except he shouldn't be, because he was there one month ago. And he certainly shouldn't be in here again… not since his mother had died…_

'_Sir? Room 401 is this way.' He followed the miserable-looking nurse who had spoken, and came to room 401. His mother's room._

'_Hello there, Mrs Yates,' the nurse said solemnly, opening the curtains above the bed. 'I hope you are feeling well this afternoon?' The wrinkled old woman in the bed gave a hoarse chuckle._

'_Steady on nurse, there's no need to act all serious. The funeral hasn't begun yet, you know.' She spotted her son standing in the doorway. 'There's my boy, bang on time! How's Michael today, hmm?'_

'_I'm not a little boy anymore, Mum,' he protested. 'Besides, it's Mike now. Captain Mike Yates.'_

'_Ooh… "Captain", now are we? That's a big title isn't it? Your father wasn't one for big titles.' _

'_I know he wasn't.'_

'_Ah well, no matter. I shall be with him soon, anyhow.' Mike's eyes widened._

'_You can't know that, Mum! Doctor Wiggins says you might have at least a week yet…'_

'_What Doctor Wiggins has failed to put into account is that I may have outstayed my welcome somewhat. He may not know it, but I do. And I know I will be leaving very, very soon.'_

'_Please don't go! We need you… _I _need you.'_

'_Oh, stop being such a great girl's blouse,' Mrs Yates scoffed. 'Your father always said you were one. No wonder you haven't settled down yet, you're such a nancy-boy.' The comment bit deep, and Mike stepped back a bit._

'_I suppose there's nothing I can do to persuade you you're not going to die in a few seconds?' Mike asked, a little sulkily._

'_Everybody dies, Michael. And new things are created. And there's the bit in between. Get as much out of that bit as you possibly can.' She slid down a bit on her pillow, her eyelids drooping, and her breathing faint. Mike felt a pain in the pit of his stomach._

'_Good-bye, Michael. Try not to disgrace us too much before you join us…' She finally stopped breathing. Mrs Yates was gone._

_Her son, Captain Mike Yates, knelt by her side, and cried._

He woke to the Brigadier slapping him in the face repeatedly.

'Captain Yates! Open up, damn you! I'm going to wake you up if it kills me!'

'You can stop now, I'm awake!' Yates spluttered. The Brigadier abruptly stopped. Standing back up.

'Alright Yates, where were you?' He demanded urgently.

'I-I was in Daisy Meadows Nursing Home,' he stammered. 'My mother was dying.'

'Aha! I thought so. Who did you meet just before it happened?'

'Jo. But she's there too…' The Brigadier's voice softened slightly.

'You are relieved from duty for the moment, Yates. Take it easy for a while. The rest of you, try to find anyone who's injured on their left side. I don't care whether it's me, Yates or your own mother, bring them to me!' The soldiers who had been standing around in the corridor took off at once, giving each other confused looks as they went.

'Listen Doctor,' The Brigadier said in a low voice. 'I'm beginning to get seriously worried. An onslaught of this could cripple the whole of UNIT. We might not have seen the end of this.'

'I very much doubt it, Brigadier,' said the Doctor coolly. 'It is very much possible that this creature was simply getting his bearings. The first time it tried simply sneaking up on people, then making gestures like slapping backs or shaking hands. Both attracted attention, and blew its cover. Now it's started resembling people whom the person is very close to.'

'You mean… Jo didn't ask me on a date?' Mike asked blankly. He looked so distraught, that Jo patted him on the arm.

'Tell you what, how about we think about next week?' Yates gave a grin, gave the Doctor the thumbs-up, and walked off. He looked almost pathetically happy.

Chapter 4- an Unexpected Visitor

Suddenly, a little man of about forty walked very slowly towards them

'Good morning,' he said in a cheerful voice. 'My name is Mr Hortor, and I have been sent by the Government to encourage your troops on with a little of my special motivational techniques.' He beamed at them, thinning grey hair spread untidily across a high forehead.

'Nice to meet you, Mr Hortor,' The Brigadier offered in a measured voice. 'I do hope this organisation benefits from your motivation. Would you be so kind as to tell me what your technique is?'

'Ah, that's tricks of the trade you're asking from me! But since we're on business, I'll tell you. The trick is to make every soldier feel like they're special. So, I shall assemble them in the hall, give a little talk about how well they've been doing, hand out a few little awards- oh, and at the end, I shall shake the hand of each and every man, in celebration of a job well done.'

'An excellent proposition, Mr Hortor,' The Brigadier said warmly. The Doctor looked surprised. The leader wasn't often so hospitable with visitors, especially unexpected ones.

'May I ask when you would care to have this talk?'

'I think after lunch. That way, the men will be full, and they will be even more alert than I am sure they are already. Perhaps we should prepare space for the injured. I'm sure they shouldn't have to miss an opportunity like this, simply because of their bravery in battle!'

'Absolutely not.'

'Quite so. Well, I shall see you then!' He offered a hand, which the Brigadier did not take. Slightly deflated, Mr Hortor lowered it, gave a "good day", and slowly walked back down the corridor.

'Come with me,' the Brigadier muttered, and led them into his office. Once inside, he began to laugh so hard, even the Doctor began to suspect he was having some sort of spasm.

'By God,' The Brigadier gasped. 'Of all the imposters and liars I've seen, I've never seen one quite as ridiculous!'

'How do you know he was an imposter?' Jo asked. 'He seemed rather a nice man to me.'

'Well, firstly, the name. If you had passed Latin, Miss Grant, you would know that Hortor is a word for "cheer on", exactly the thing he says is his career. Coincidences like that only happen once in a blue moon, if that. Secondly, there are some nice people in the Government, but none are as ridiculously cheerful as that. Thirdly, I know most of the Government either by meeting them or hearing them mentioned. Never once has Mr Hortor appear in the equation. Also, his reason for walking so irritatingly slowly is probably to hide a limp. And finally, his plan seems basically to be able to make physical contact with every man on the premises, which is exactly what our little alien invader is keen on doing.' He stopped his tirade, and looked around at the others, who were looking slightly gobsmacked.

'Yes, that's all very well, but when are you actually going to do something?'

'Soon, Doctor!' snapped the Brigadier. 'Do you think I want all my men to start having night terrors in the middle of the day?'

'I suppose not,' said the Doctor, 'but surely you're leaving it a bit late?'

'Look, Doctor,' the Brigadier reasoned. 'If we let on to the alien that it's been found, it'll be gone in ten seconds flat. I believe in the element of surprise. And believe me, he's going to get plenty of that!' The Doctor was puzzled at the Brigadier's triumphant tone, but left it as it was.

Jo ran in, narrowly avoiding skidding into the Doctor's equipment on her high heels.

'We've located the alien, Doctor. He's posing as a sentry. Should we ambush him? Mike seems particularly keen.'

'No,' said the Brigadier decisively. 'Leave him be. But warn the other men not to touch him.' Jo stared.

'So… you're not planning to blow this thing to smithereens?' Jo shook her head. 'Will the surprises never end?'

'Well, we don't know what it wants yet. It might be an invader, but I find it extremely unlikely. It appears to be independent, so most likely it's simply desperate.' The Doctor gave him a very long look.

'Are you feeling quite alright, Brigadier?' He questioned delicately.

'Oh yes. It's just… it's never been quite as easy as this, you know. I feel like it's meant to happen in a certain way. When I was a boy, I thought it would be more like this. More like James Bond.' Jo tried not to look amused, while the Doctor smiled.

'That's just fine, Brigadier. So long as you don't leave it too late.'

'Oh, don't worry. I've got everything under control…' The Brigadier strode out, presumably to see if his so-called "plan" was going smoothly. Jo rolled her eyes.

'Do you get the feeling the Brig's enjoying this?' At that moment, Benton poked his head around the door.

'Hullo, Doc. Is the Brig around?'

'He's just left, I'm afraid,' said the Doctor. 'Feeling better?'

'Oh yes. I'd quite like to see what the plan is. If there is a plan?'

'Oh, I'm quite sure there is. You'll most probably find him in the hall, preparing for a meeting with a certain Mr Hortor.'

'Ta.' Benton turned and went the same way as the Brigadier.

Chapter 5- A Grand Revelation.

The men of UNIT were all gathered in the hall. It was just about the only place that all the UNIT personnel were together at one time, and the men eyed each other curiously.

Hortor stepped up to the microphone which was ready, and began in a sickeningly happy voice.

'Well, good afternoon to you all! I hope you are all feeling very well after your lovely lunch…'

'For pity's sake, he's meant to be giving a military prep-talk, not lead an assembly for a girls' grammar school,' one soldier muttered. If Hortor overheard this, he didn't show it.

'Before we get your fighting spirits up, I plan to give out a few rewards. Firstly, for prolonged service for UNIT, Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethsbridge-Stewart!' There was no applause from the men, who were now distrustfully eyeing the portly little man, as the Brigadier walked slowly up to Hortor.

'Brigadier,' said Mr Hortor pleasantly. 'I hope your service to the forces of justice is long and fruitful.' He held out plump hand. The Brigadier slowly held out his own.

'No, Brigadier, don't!' Jo screamed.

Upon contact with the Brigadier's outstretched hand, there was an audible buzzing sound, and Hortor screeched loudly. The Brigadier smirked.

'New and improved Electric Prank Handshake, courtesy of our Scientific Advisor, Doctor John Smith.' Hortor rubbed his hand, and snarled.

'_Treachery!_' "He" hissed.

'That's coming from an alien who would be willing to turn my men and myself into screaming maniacs, allowing you to take this organisation to pieces. All under the pretence of being one of us. But you're not, are you? You're some sort of shape shifter. That's our idea of treachery, my friend.' The man sobbed and cowered, as the Doctor strode up to join the Brigadier.

'Now old chap, I'm sure you didn't mean any harm, but I think you'd better tell us exactly what you are.'

The creature took a big breath, and began to speak.

'_My race does not have a name. Cross-breeds like ourselves are seldom considered worthy of such a thing. I was the result of the cross-breeding of a Jakatian and a Harpi. Harpi have the ability to change their shape, while Jakatians can conjure up the worst nightmares of somebody after sampling their DNA. The Judoon authorities agreed that my birth was an ill omen for the universe, and so I was taken away from my parents. I grew up in captivity._

_I escaped from my prison three months ago. Since then, I've stowed away on many starships before falling to this planet. I could sense the stiff closed-mindedness of the human kind, and so I knew that you would not accept an alien refugee. I have been hiding since then. Then I discovered UNIT._

_Your scientific advisor has an open mind. He also has many resources. It was my decision to disarm your men temporarily with my abilities, and escape quietly._'

'You are right that man has a stubborn mind,' said the Doctor quietly. 'However, this organisation has battled monsters which would dwarf you with their ferocity. I shall help you back into space, but you must promise that you and any of your kin will stay away from this planet, as long as the Time Lords live.'

'_I shall_,' said the creature reverently, awed by the mention of creatures which existed only in legend.

'_I promise._'

'Alright, old thing,' The Doctor said brightly as he plugged in the final requirements. 'This should teleport you onto the nearest cargo ship. As long as you stay well clear of your galaxy, the Judoon should remain unaware of your location.'

'_Thank you, O Great Advisor of Scientifics_,' said the newly named Jakarpi gratefully. '_If I am fortunate enough to have descendants, you shall be remembered as a saviour, and the founder of the Jakarpi race._'

'Hmm. Well,' muttered the Doctor, looking quite embarrassed. 'Off we go then!' He pressed a button, and everybody covered their eyes. Their vision turned red, then green, then purple, then back to normal. The Jakarpi had vanished.

'Well, thank God that's over,' said the Brigadier thankfully.

'Doctor,' said Jo thoughtfully. 'Why don't you use one of those to project yourself into space?'

'Oh, I couldn't. Not without the TARDIS. Or you.' He put an arm around her affectionately.

A small part of him wondered whether he would be willing to sacrifice his TARDIS, if it meant seeing the inexpressible wonder of the galaxy…

Oh, to heck with the idea. Who needed to wish for the universe, when the universe kept coming to you?

The End


End file.
